Fake
by LehCar702
Summary: Title sucks. Wes and Rui have beaten Cipher and are in Johto for a nice vacation, or so they think. Discontinued/Revision in progress
1. Going to the Festival

**Fake**

_Chappie 1: To the Festival!_

By: Blood Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Wes, Rui, or anything from Pokemon. However I do own Vladimir and the plot.

Blood Vampire: This title sucks

Inferno: No kidding

Blood Vampire: Oh well, I can't make good titles. On with the story!

_Thinking _

Telepathically>

* * *

It was a nice day in Jhoto, where Wes and Rui were currently traveling. Just a little while ago, they had defeated Evice and stopped his evil plans. Wes and Rui wanted to get away from Orre for a while, so they had decided go to a different region that was near by. 

When Wes and Rui had first arrived in Olivine, they were amazed. There was no desert any where they looked. People walked around with not a care in the world. But what amazed the duo the most was the fact that pokemon were abundant, running around the town, playing with their trainers, in the grasses on the outskirts.

During this particular week Olivine was having a festival (go figure). A night of dancing and games. Wes and Rui were looking forward to the night hours.

"I can't wait to go to the festival!" exclaimed Rui excitedly

"Me either" said Wes. He had developed deep feelings for Rui, from the moment he had rescued her from Team Ciper. Little did he know she shared these feelings. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought to himself as she prepared to go to the festival. While he was waiting he checking out the kind of TV shows the hotel had.

(A/N: This means TV is talking –Speech here-. This means Wes is talking "Speech here". This goes for all chappies in certain parts.)

-Oh my god, a giant Psyduck! What are we to do-

"Lame" Channel changes.

-Ha my Machop can beat your Machop with one super powerful kick-

"Trash" Channel changes

-The itsy bitsy surskit went up the water spout- TV turns off

"You would think that with there being no threat against them, Johto would have better TV shows! I mean in Orre we only had like 5 channels! This sucks worse then that reality show I saw!"

* * *

-Flashback to when Wes saw the crappy reality show- 

We see Wes watching that one Lady on the news in Orre

-Dangerous pokemon are taking over Orre! Someone coughWescough help us all-

"This show sucks! It won't last one season!" Wes then changed the channel to Ein, a show like Jerry Springer

-I'm telling you people, crazy evil pokemon are going to take over the world man- yelled a man being dragged away

-Right- Ein, disguised with a mustache, made a kuku motion with his finger-

"Yeah, who would believe that guy?"

* * *

"Wes that actually was true!" yelled Rui, "Thank god I came along otherwise the world would be over run with Shadow Pokemon"

"Probably, but I couldn't tell what pokemon was shadow!"

"Oh well, doesn't matter anymore. We should head over to the festival, it should be starting soon" said Rui

"Cool, let's go. Espeon, Umbreon, you want to come?" asked Wes who was about to leave.

(A/N: Too lazy to translate, so all pokemon talk is in English)

Nope, we're gonna try to see if there's anything good on> replied Espeon. Umbreon was changing the channels

"Okay then, see ya!" said Wes as he and Rui left.

Anything good on?> asked Espeon

"Nothing except crap" answered Umbreon

-I love you, you love me- sang a big Tyranitar painted Purple

"He gives pokemon a bad name" Scoffed Umbreon

-Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket-

Finally, something good> said Espeon

"Yeah, but if this TV has cable, wonder if it has pokemon cable por-" started Umbreon

PG-13 fic, remember?>

"Oh yeah"

* * *

Blood Vampire: This fic is gonna have Vampires in it later on 

Draco: You should be finishing **_What If_** and **_Meatwad goes to School_**.

Blood Vampire: **_What If _**won't be finished for a while because I'm always getting new ideas. **_Meatwad goes to School_** won't be finished till I get more reviews. This story won't be finished either unless all you people reading hit the button that says 'Go' at the bottom of the screen and REVIEW!

Inferno and Draco: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Vlad

**Fake**

_Chappie 2: Vlad_

By: Blood Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Wes, Rui, or anything from Pokemon OKAY! Like anybody here does

Blood Vampire: Sorry I haven't updated in a while

Wes: Yes, you haven't updated since last year.

Blood Vampire: Whatever, the point is I'm updating now

_Thinking_

(-Telepathically-)

* * *

While Umbreon and Espeon were channeling surfing, Wes and Rui were walking to the festival. 

"Wes, are we almost there?" whined Rui

"Does it looked like we are there?" asked Wes

"Why couldn't we take your motorcycle?"

"'Cause the stupid police went and towed it" scoffed Wes thinking back to yesterday

_

* * *

Flashback_

_"What do you mean I can't park here!" screamed an angry Wes at two police officers_

_"Read the sign kid" replied the officer as he pointed to the sign that read 'No parking here between the hours of 3pm and 6pm'_

_"But it's not 3pm yet!"_

_"Now it is" said the other officer looking at his watch. It had just become 3pm_

_"This is bullshit!" yelled Wes as the police towed his motorcycle away. He then turned to Espeon and Umbreon who were behind him watching the whole scene "Espeon, can't you make them not tow my wheels away with psychic or something!"_

_(-I could, but where's the fun in that?-) grinned Espeon_

_Wes then fell over anime-style, then looked back up at Espeon and asked "Why do I have you as a pokémon?"_

_(-Hell if I know-)

* * *

_

"When are you gonna get it back" asked Rui

"When ever I pay the fine" replied Wes

"And that will not be anytime soon" sighed Rui

"I'll pay it, if you really want me too" said Wes, looking at the orange haired girl

"Really?" asked Rui. Wes nodded. "Oh thanks Wes" Wes blushed and thought _Wait, why am I blushing? What is about Rui that makes me this way? Am I in……love?_

Finally they arrived at the festival. It was pretty hard to miss, for it was brightly lit. People were dancing, playing games, and eating food. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure" Wes smiled and was about to take Rui's hand, until…

"Oh my god! Are you Wes from the Orre region!" yelled a frantic girl who was right in Wes's face

"Um, yes"

"AAAAAH! I told you it was him Jessica!" yelled the girl as another girl ran up to them

"Oh my god your right Lisa!" screamed Jessica as she grabbed Wes's hands "We have heard all about you Wes! You helped save Orre from Cipher!"

Wes was sweat dropping and blushing at this point "Yes, but I didn't do it all by myself. I had help…"

"Oh Wes, please come dance with us!" begged Lisa pulling Wes towards the dancing crowd

"Sorry, but..." Wes was cut off as he was pulled into the dancing crowd, leaving a very pissed Rui standing alone.

_Those bitches! _Rui though as she watched Lisa and Jessica dancing with Wes. _Wait…why am I so mad? Am I jealous? Maybe I just need to clear my head_. She then walked away from the festival, and began to stare at the sky. The stars sparkled brightly in the moonlight. As Rui continued to stare, she noticed something flying towards her. _What is that thing? A Noctowl?_ The creature flew closer, and Rui recognized it as a Crobat. The purple bat pokemon was soon followed by many of its former evolutions, Zubat and Golbat.

"Interesting creatures" said a voice. Rui nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. She turned around to see a boy around 18 years old. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and he wore a black t-shirt, along with baggy blue jeans.

"Yeah, they are," replied Rui, "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Vlad. And your name?"

"I'm Rui. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I live in a mansion near the edge of town. Normally all of the Zubat and Golbat stay there"

"Do all of them belong to you?" asked Rui

"A few of them, like Crobat, but the rest are all wild," replied Vlad, "Crobat, it's time to return home!"

Crobat nodded and headed toward the mansion along with the all of Zubats and Golbats. Vlad followed, then turned around

"It was nice meeting you Rui. Maybe we will see each other again soon"

And with that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Blood Vampire: Vlad has finally been introduced. Is he a vampire! Maybe, maybe not, I won't say. Now that I have gotten over my writer's block hopefully I'll update more. 


	3. Decisions

**Fake**

_Chappie 3: Decisions _

By: Blood Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Wes, Rui, or anything from Pokemon OKAY! I also don't Mario Party 5. All I own is Vlad and the plot.

'_Thinking' _or _Flashback_

(-Telepathically-)

* * *

'_Thank Ho-oh I got out of there,_' Thought Wes as he breathed a sigh of relief, '_Those girls wouldn't stop talking, and some of those dances were more stupid then the storyline of Mario Party 5'_

* * *

"_The reason I did all of this is because I wanted a true opponent, and you have given me that." said Bowser in defeat at the hands of Mario. His evil had been stopped yet again by the Italian plumber._

"_This is why I came all this way!" asked a pissed off Mario, "I saved all of those frickin' dreams and the only reason you did all of this is because you wanted a true opponent!"_

"_Well, yeah," answered Bower, "I tried calling you, but you never got any of my messages."_

"_I got a busy schedule; I'm like staring in how many games now," replied Mario, "So this was all for some attention!"_

"_Yes, I guess the people making the games are either running out of ideas, or are really lazy." _

"_I guess, damn. For all we know Mario Party 7 could have you stealing cookies from Girl Scouts."_

"_I would never agree to that, my niece is a girl scout and I would never do that to her or any other girl scout"_

"_Oh, so can I go now," _

"_Only if you promise to come to my fortress this Friday"_

"_Okay," said Mario as he walked to Princess Peach's Castle.

* * *

_

'_Now all I got to do is find Rui and…wait, where is Rui?'_ Wes thought as he looked around, _'Aw crap, where did she go!_' Wes started to look around the town, until he saw…

"Oh my God, Skee Ball!" cried Wes as he ran towards the game, "I haven't played this since I was with Team Snagem and we had to rob that Chuck E. Cheese place."

He debated over what to do, play Skee Ball, find Rui, play Skee Ball, find Rui _'Why do all of life's decisions have to be so hard?'_

(-Go find Rui-)

'_Espeon? Why are you in my thoughts right now?' _asked Wes in his head

(-For now I'm playing you the voice in your head that tells you to do the right thing-) replied Espeon

(-And I'll be playing as the voice that tells you to do the wrong thing-) added Umbreon

'_Wait how are you in my head, you aren't a psychic pokemon?'_

(-Espeon now has three-way Telepathy. So now that we got that settled, go play some Skee Ball-)

(-Go find Rui, who knows what could have happened to her-) order Espeon

(-She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. It's been so long since you played Skee Ball-) urged Umbreon

(-RUI!-)

(-SKEE BALL-)

(-RUI!-)

(-SKEE BALL-)

(-RUI!-)

(-SKEE BALL-)

'_My head hurts all of a sudden'_

(-Oh forget this, the real reason we are here is because we couldn't find the TV guide-) admitted Umbreon

(-Yeah, we were looking for a certain channel that um…..-) began Espeon

'_I know what channel it is' _thought Wes as he pulled a book out of his pocket' _'Because I have the TV guide right here!'_

(-YOU FARTKNOCKER! We were looking everywhere for it!-) Espeon yelled in his head.

'_That channel costs extra, and it doesn't look good on a 17-year-old's bill to have that kind of a channel on it!'_

(-Oh forget it, by time we leave to go back to Orre, me and Espeon will have found 'the channel'!-) declared Umbreon as he and Espeon began to channel surf once again.

'_Damn, they didn't even help me decide what to do'_ thought Wes, still torn between Rui and Skee Ball.

"Wes!" yelled a voice that was coming closer

"Rui?"

"Yeah Wes," said Rui who had just come into view, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Wes

"Did you have fun with those girls," asked Rui with a hit of scorn

Wes answered her almost instantly, "No!"

Rui looked at him a bit curiously.

"I mean that I um, would have had a much better time with you"

"Oh okay," Rui said casually, but inside she was jumping with joy thinking '_Take take_ _Lisa and Jessica!_'

"So, where have you been all this time," questioned Wes

Rui thought about how to explain what had happened a short time ago, "Well…"

* * *

Okay, I know I haven't updated for almost 5 months, but I'm updating now so there. And it is now official, I cannot right a completely serious story. Anyways, I will hopefully be able to update _What If_ before I have to go back to school on September 1st. 


	4. Author's Note

A note to anyone still paying attention to this story~

It's been around 4 years since I have written any fanfiction. Why? Partially because some things came up, but mostly because I just lost interest in writing this story. However, that interest has been renewed as of late. Over the summer I replayed Pokemon Colossuem, remembered why I enjoyed it in the first place, and have been toying with the idea of working on this story again. After rereading what I had posted, I noticed how poorly written and predictable it is and overall a pain to read. So I have decided that a reversion is in order. The first half of the story will remain basically the same, just rewritten and tweaked a bit. The second half, which I never got around to actually typing, will be very different from my original plans. Not that anyone would know this, as, again, I never actually wrote it down.

I'm planning on posting this revision sometime before the year is over, so if you're interested, check it out.


End file.
